


this heart of mine

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, vague sci fi themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Still don't understand why you two can't try this out yourselves.""Considering that Bruce is the jealous type," Clark joins them from the kitchen. "I think this is definitely one of the more saner decisions for our relationship."





	this heart of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have never written something like this before, I don't think.

 

Wayne Enterprises' latest product lies in its' bed of packing peanuts and clear plastic wrap. ORM-456, a personal android ("Sex bot, more like it" "Arthur it's not a fucking sex bot") slated to hit the market in three months and has been forecasted as the year's most anticipated Christmas present. And here it lies in the middle of his living room. 

"It's just the latest prototype, but we've cleared him for trials. It's been looking good, hence this." Bruce smiles wryly. "Thought you could use some company."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Not interested." Arthur scoffs, picking up his bottle of Guiness and wanders off to sprawl on his couch. "Still don't understand why you two can't try this out yourselves."

"Considering that Bruce is the jealous type," Clark joins them from the kitchen. "I think this is definitely one of the more saner decisions for our relationship."

Bruce has the ghost of a smile on his face, but when he looks over at Clark, the look in his eyes turn a little softer. "I hate the both of you so fucking much." Arthur has too look away, grumbling into the mouth of his bottle.

"Yeah, buddy." Clark says, clapping him on the shoulder. "We know. But you're the one getting laid here, so a simple thanks would do."

"Listen, just give him a try." Bruce folds his hands into his pockets. "There's a two month warranty on him, so if you still feel weird about this you can send him back. No charge." 

Arthur considers the ORM. Perfectly pale face sleeping in the box, and feels a curious curl of something in his chest. "Fine."

* * *

 

For the most parts, living with the ORM is a lot like living with a roommate who takes care of the chores, moves like a ghost, doesn't complain about the way he blasts his music at odd hours of the night. In short, after a week, Arthur becomes very accustomed to the it. Him. 

"Do you have a preference?" He asks, wiping the paints on his hands against the denim of his jeans, adding to the mess there. The ORM stops mid wipe of the plates, regarding him with a cool stare.

"A preference?"

"Yeah. Pronouns?"

Arthur can tell the moment the question stumps the ORM a little, and hides the smile on his face by rummaging through the fridge for some water. He waits, leaning back against the kitchen counter to watch the ORM.

"Him, I think. Him is good." The ORM says after a moment, ducking his head. To know that the pleased smile on that unsmiling face is because of him sends a happy frisson running wild up his spine. A fall of his blonde hair covers his blue eyes, and Arthur reaches out to push it back. The touch draws that cool gaze back on him. 

"Him is good." Arthur echoes warmly, fingertips on his skin.

* * *

ORM becomes Orm, as it naturally should. 

Orm's charging station gets shifted from the living room to the bedroom, and the accumulating of his clothes begin on one side of the closet. Arthur starts showing him how to paint, and it pleases him to see when Orm takes a liking to it. He makes a note to show some of this to his agent Diana when she comes round. Orm still moves like a ghost, but it is as if Arthur has learnt to anticipate him. It is ridiculously domestic, and it makes him happy.

Orm kisses him first, and Arthur wastes no time in pulling him tightly against him, kissing back.

Orm becomes Orm, and Arthur refuses to complicate it by overthinking.

* * *

 

They attend the launch of his latest gallery showing together. 

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?" He tilts his chin out to trim his beard a little. 

"Arthur," His name being said a second time commands his attention, so he turns to see Orm at the bathroom door holding up a choice of suits. "Arthur, which one?"

Orm looks up at him, eyes wide and lost. Arthur sets his scissors down, striding over to him. Taking stock of the choices, he picks them out of his hands. Dropping them on the bed, Arthur throws open the closet doors, flicking through the hangers until he finds it.

"This one." He says. "You'll look good in this one."

Orm runs his hand down the lapel of the jacket. "It's my size." He whispers.

"Yeah." Arthur shrugs. "Yeah, it is."

"Okay." Orm says, stepping back. He keeps his eyes on Arthur, stripping out of his clothes. "Dress me?"

Arthur doesn't hesitate. He slips the white shirt on him, buttoning him up, lingering a little to draw a line at the base of Orm's throat with his fingertips. A cool touch on his hand, and he huffs a laugh. "No time to fool around?"

Orm shakes his head, leaning down to kiss his fingers with a smile.

* * *

"How goes it?"

Clark must be rubbing off on Bruce, because the man sounds too fucking chipper for eight in the morning. "What?" Arthur slurs, tongue thick and clumsy in his mouth. He squints up to see Bruce smiling amusedly at him through the video screen on his bed side.

"The ORM-456. I assume you haven't broken it somehow? And also, what is this I am reading about you bringing a date with you to your gallery showing last night? You're Arthur. You don't do dates."

Arthur holds off on answering, choosing instead extricating himself from Orm's powered down body. The movement reveals him, and Arthur freezes, whole body going on high alert. "Bruce."

A pause, and the tinny of Bruce's laughter filters through the speakers. "Oh my god. Arthur, you dog!"

"Shut up." He grouses, but the corners of his lips curl upwards, and soon he is laughing along as well.

"So I guess you're not going to be utilising the warranty then?" Bruce says when he settles. 

Arthur looks back down on Orm, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "No, I guess I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
